pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Stats judge
A stats judge is a character in the that is able to read the individual values (IVs) of a selected and determine the range of values which the IVs fall under. Introduced in Generation III, these characters are usually located at a within the game. Generally speaking, when shown a Pokémon in the player's party the judge will describe the approximate sum of the Pokémon's IVs (denoted as the potential), then identify which of the Pokémon's IVs has the highest value, and give a rough description of how high. (If the Pokémon has two or more IVs sharing the highest value, the judge may either identify them all in sequence, or report only one of them at a time.) In Generation III In Generation III, the stat judge is known as the Legendary Top Pokémon Breeder, and is an elderly found in the building right behind the Pokémon Center at the . He has raised for seventy years, and is able to tell a Pokémon's inherent ability just by looking. The Legendary Top Pokémon Breeder will read the IVs of Pokémon. The first reading he gives is on the Pokémon's overall IV total. The second reading is of the highest individual IV. If two or more stats share the highest IVs, he will randomly choose which one to mention. In Generation IV In the from onwards, there is a man who considers himself a judge of Trainer's Pokémon standing at the lobby next to the PC. First he describes the Pokémon's "potential", based on the sum of all six IVs. Then he indicates which stat has the highest IV and what range it falls in. If two or more IVs are tied for the highest value then he will comment on only one of them. In Sinnoh, he selects which highest stat he'll report randomly; in Johto, he cycles through the stats in the following order: , , , , , . (If a different Pokémon is shown, then the cycle will not reset.) In Generation V In , the Judge is located in Gear Station, which houses the Battle Subway facility. However, he will only appear after the player has reached the credits. Similar to the stat judge in Generation IV, the Judge will describe the Pokémon's "potential", based on the sum of all six IVs, as well as the stat with the highest IV and its range. If there are two or more stats sharing the highest IVs, the Judge will list out all the stats in order of: , , , , and . In Generation VI In , the Judge is an located in the Kiloude City Pokémon Center. In , he is located in the Battle Resort Pokémon Center. In addition to noting the overall total and highest IV of a Pokémon, he will make special comments if the Pokémon shown to him has an IV of 0 in any of its stats. The number of times Pokémon were judged by him are shown during Link Battles. In Generation VII In Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, the Judge is located at the Battle Tree. Rather than judging Pokémon himself, however, he instead gives the player an upgrade to their PC to judge Pokémon, but only after the player has hatched at least 21 Pokémon Eggs. Category:Game characters Category:Male characters